Secret Hell
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Old story of mine, final I got round to rewriting it. O.C.


**A/N:** Old old story, completely rewritten.

"...Hey," A soft voice whispers through the darken room, "Have you even been scare of something?" The voice asks as the owner steps into the dim gloom of an green light, "...So scare that the fear of it seals your lips from telling those around you. .."

The person walks closer to the light source and flops down on their knees in front of it, their wide eyes stares into the light carefully watching the thing within the tank where the light was coming from.

"Do you wish to know what my biggest fear is?" The owner carries on as their head lowers down, messy hair blocked the light from their face for a moment before that person raised it again, "... The hell that I have to go through just for waking up each morning and preparing to return to the place that brings me such unspeakable pain; _**school**_."

The last part was hissed out in disgust and angry, their sad eyes filled with raged suddenly.

"... ..

_Can you keep my secret_?

… .."

The young person sighs slightly almost waiting for the thing to another from the tank; facing the tank fully once again the glow reflects off of their eyes leaving behind an eerily slight.

" … I am being bullied..." The teen continues aloud as a small laugh of hysteria starts to bubble in their chest, "Is it all right for me to say these things out loud?" A hand came up and was placed against their forehead, a strange smile grace their lips.

A snort of laugh escapes those lips and that same hand came down covering the mouth.

".. its not like these walls can say anything!" The teen says through the hand causing the voice to be muffled; lowering their hand, that smile turns into a loving one, " And its not like you can speak to anyone else nether," Their said as they came forward on their knees, "You are only a little B-M in a tank."

Sitting right in front of the tank the teen gazes into the tank, the B-M just bobbed up and down slightly as it floats in the cold water with the green lightings.

"But I will tell you everything in this dark cold room where no one can hear my voice other then these icy walls... and you..." The teen says again in the same soft voice their first starts in, their eyes slowly began to shine with tears.

"Each morning whenever then is a school day I wake up wash get dress pack my bag," The sad person recalls as their eyes closed and then opens, "Then I leave for this place of torment where I suffer cruelly a the hands of my fellow students."

Tears at last fall down those round cheeks, the green light caused them to glow bright.

"I do not wish to go" The young person admits as they stare right at the creature that was destine for humans dinner table, "but it would break my poor Grandpa's heart if I was to drop out of high school; he wants me so much to follow in his footsteps and attend the same university as he did. So I just can't! For his sake I will stay until the end."

The B-M seemed to moves more in response to those words, almost like it was listening. However the teen did not notices that it was them doing it as they held onto the low table the tank was on.

"Maybe...maybe.. if if it was just once a week it would not be so bad but this goes all everyday." The person hisses out as they remove their hands from the side and raise them to in sight of the face, "And let me tell you just how incredible the day does dragged on. I watch the clocks in the classrooms ready to made a run for it then the time comes to leave the room but they still find me where ever."

The covers their face with both hands then slowly brings them up and running their fingers through their thick black hair. Letting out a huge sigh their remove their hands and let the hair drop back into place.

"You are beautiful..." The voice suddenly said completely different from the one before, they touched the glass gently with the tips of their fingers, "Ahh...my hands got bruised when I fell on the ground; how will I be able to hold my pen in class?"

Their placed the backs of their hands against the glass, making their eyes go into the top of their head.

".I love this feeling..." The teen breathed out, "..when I touch your glass its so cool against my cuts, almost like pulling an icepack on it."

Raising themselves into their knees they brought their arms around the tank and carefully rested their cheek there.

"...my cheek feels swollen as well.." They whispers to themselves, closing those sad eyes they wanted nothing than to stay like this, just for a moment. It felt so good, the coldest.

On opening their eyes they stared into the tank at the B-M, the young person could not help but feel impressed by the amazing piece of craftsmanship that the creature was. They had learnt about those bio engineers in history class.

"...did a great job making you..." They whisper to the B-M as those eyes continued to stare. "I am so glad I managed to get you to school with me."

They smiled. It had been three months since they managed to bring the tank with the B-M, it was hard work but worth the trouble.

"I'm sure Grandpa will not will miss just one..." They said taking their face away from the glass, "..Now, I can only hope that no teacher will ask me question about my coming to this part of the school each day...but even some teachers can be cruel...they may take you away from me..."

They were in the older part of the school, the place that almost no one came to nor used for any reason. They had closed off the windows and blacken the whole area, the only light was the green light.

"I really don't know why they do this to me..." The teen suddenly spoke up, again in that pained voice, "...do they find some pleasure in seeing me in such severe pain...? To the point where I can barely walk without limping...I can no longer remember now when there was a time where I was not in so much agony...But as time passing by the metal pain in starting to out way the physical pain..."

A kind smile appeared on the person's face as they turned away from the B-M, no longer wanting to be in its company, wanting to be with another human being.

"Still..." The teen laughs lightly with that same kind smile, "But still I wonder why... Why do I still long to get on together with my peers. I want to change..." The teen thought about this, ".. a vain hope that if I please they will stop?"

The person's thought run over and over, it was the same everyday but the questions was always left unanwerws as to why.

"Maybe its because my family works for the processing plant and that the town wants to get rid of?" The teen asked the same question as before, "A nerd who only studies about these brilliant creatures?"

Suddenly the teen saw a little of their own reflection in the glass.

"... ...Perhaps its nothing to do with that at all and its my looks pale skin that makes me stand out?...I get it from my mother...my jet black hair from my father..." Their voice now came out fast as they ran their hand over the cool glass, "Or is it because I'm so shorter then the rest of my classmates?...I then I mean short I really mean it...I get mistaken for a child all the time... I save a lot in bus fares...heh heh...what?"

Frowning their glared at the B-M and points a finger at it.

" if I don't smile I'll cry!" Their told it as they forced another smile to appear, "still it comes back for me to reason on why I'm here...why do I stay? At this school...?"

For one second the person was completely confused as to where they was and why they was there.

"…. and again I see my Grandpa's happy face when he sees my tests results and how he tells me how much I'm like him..." The teen said at last after a long pause, "... I am the image of my father that I was seen in the pictures...it makes me wonder... does Grandpa only see my father in me..his beloved son who die so young..."

Suddenly something felt like it hit their heart with that last part. Their head starts to spin as a wave of dizziness washes over.

"...I could runaway...I really could no one would miss me.." They said as their thoughts became unstable, "...oh don't worry I would not dream of leaving you behind...you have become my only friend.. you will be with me for the rest of my life and..."

They stopped talking for a moment as they took in a deep breath.

"..my dearest B-M how much I love you for always being here for me..and again you had to listening to my woes...I'm sorry..." The teen said as they starting wiping away the dry tears, "...I will not worry you again..heh heh...I say that now but tomorrow will come and it will find us together once more in this dark cold room... to runaway?"

The teen laughed loudly making their voice echo around the large room.

" ...You know me well enough to know that will never happen...I could never do that to Grandpa...and never do that to you...you seem happy here..." They said with a bright smile as they leaned closer to the tank of the B-M, "I'm just sorry I have to freeze those little ones of yours whenever I finish feeding you and take them to the research lab...heh heh...I swear those guards are getting more and more lazy...it makes it easier for me though..."

Moving back they began to stare into the darkest of the place where they was in, it was a little too big but that was just what they needed to store the B-M there.

"But did you know that I caught the teacher's eyes today...I saw her looking me over..." That same voice, the same small soft sad voice, "...and for a moment just for a moment I thought that she was going to help me...she turned her back to me...even the teachers are fearful of these bullies that ran amok throughout the school..."

A tear reappear in the corner of their eye as they remembered that moment, the moment they thought it was going to come to an end.

"...can't be help I'm sure she has her reasons so I can forgive her...still it would be nice to have the teachers to put their foot down...I can dream can't I?..." The teen said with a bright smile again, completely pushing all those thoughts deep to the back of their mind.

They stood and turn away from the tank, walking into the darkest and heading towards the door they knew was there. As they reached the edge where the light could not longer get to, they turned and smiled at the B-M again.

"Talking out loud to you my lovely B-M does helps me in a way...it always helps gives me strength to carry on..." The teen said with a loud voice for the creature to hear, "I guess this is how my mind copes with the things that happens...you are a killer this I know from my history class...does not mean I'll stop holding you...no...that will never happen I have already chose to have you with me always and forever as you are the one thing that has gone me through these lonely days of my life...my B-M as always can this will remain between just the two us...and thank you cold walls...thank you for being there and keeping my secret..."

xXx

"Grandpa? My Grandpa? Died..." The teen said as they sat in the well lit room, the things they placed to keep the B-M in was no longer up and the high windows were free to let the sunlight in, "...if I told you I was sad would you believe if? Because for some strange reason I am not sad...I love my Grandpa very much I spent my whole life trying to please him..…."

The teen stood watching the open door, they black hair was tied back today keeping that messy hair away from the face.

"But its like a weight has been lifted off me...almost like freedom..." They went on to say as stare at nothingness, "yes this is freedom...and then a guilty feeling washes over me when I think about having kept you from your freedom. Have I been keeping you trapped here because somewhere in my mind I felt trapped?"

Tears freely fell. Large fat tears falling and soaking the navy school uniform they wore. However they was crying not for the sake of their grandfather, but for their beloved B-M.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea that I was doing this to you!" They said firmly as they wiped those tears away hard with their sleeve, "But I made it right by you!"

"WHERE IS THAT BRAT?" A outraged voice that they knew to well screamed from below. The young person can not keep the smile from their bruised face as they glance down at the gathering of people down there.

'All of them are here now...Good!' They thinks with a wicked smile, 'All those who have been making my life a living hell for the past three years students and teachers alike!'

That smile was hurting their face but did not care at all as the bought out one leg and kicked out at a plant of wood. This caused the people below to turn sharply as the metal doors slammed shut, trapping them in the oldest part of the school and the where where the teen kept their secret.

'They have not seen me up here yet...' They think as they continue to watch the men try and open the doors, 'Shame. I really wanted them to know it was me who was doing this to them...oh well baggers can't be choosers...it will be only a matter of time before they work out the trick that opens that door.'

The teen almost laughed when they saw the teacher from the other day, the one who turned her back on the person; she was trying to calm down the very person who had been beating the teen in her sight. That laugher in their throat tuned sour at this.

"...Lets end this life..." They whisper to themselves to quite for them to hear.

Standing tall they walk forward slightly looking down at the humans who were nothing but pieces of dirt beneath their feet to their eyes. On a table behind them was the tank the held their dearest friend; their hand touches the glass but then they draw it back allowing it to hover over it.

'Why?' The person thinks to themselves as they stare down that the horrible people,'..why? What was stopping me?'

And suddenly they knew the reason why they could not push the tank off the high floor and on the people below. Closing their eyes they smiled a little. On opening them they harden their eyes and took a large intake of breathe.

"Welcome!" They called out loudly to the ones standing around the door as they still struggled to open it.

That smile grew when they turned and seeing the teen there some glared at them. The person could see the male teacher sighing and shaking his head as he starting coming towards the stairs that lead to the teen.

'To speak with me?' The teen thinks amused by the annoyed on another male teacher's face. 'He has no idea what I'm doing does he..._they_ have no idea neither...'

The teachers, fellow classmates, along with others who caused them pain all stared up at the teen, never seeing what was just out of view.

"I asked you all have today so that you can meet my little friend," They say as that silly teacher starts making his way he the stairs talking under his breathe..., "His name his Cuddles please be kind to him as he is very shy! Heh heh..."

The teacher was now standing at the top stairs with his hand on his hips ready to give the teen a lecture when it happened. It happened so fast that even the teen themselves did not realised they had moved.

The teen came flying at the teacher with their beautiful B-M in hand, throwing it in the face of the teacher before it could defrost; this also caused the teacher to go backwards down the stairs. As the teacher fell the teen drank in the sight of that one visible wide eye as he went. The others teachers came running forwards to caught him obliviously not seeing the darling creature that had awoken mid fall eating at his flesh and breaking through his skull in matter of seconds blood seemed to float in the air as he went...

Screams, shouts and cries was heard and echoed throughout the metal building as the teacher landed at the bottom. The teen glances towards the other in the room, the ones who saw just what had been thrown.

The B-M.

Screaming and shouting came from the teachers, telling them to run away.

"It already too late." The teen said softy as they watched the familiar swelling of the B-M's back before it released its little ones from it body. The little ones began moving surprsingly fast over the rest of the fallen teacher, while others began making their way towards the sounds of the panicking students.

"Fast little things..." The teen mumbles to themselves as they watched the chaos from above, "I never got to see them move since I always deaden their movements in the tank."

The teachers and students had moved everywhere they could, some were climbing the high windows and breaking the glass; blood poured across the floor of those they caught causing a blood bath.

As they ate those who fell the little ones suddenly got bigger and their backs now also swelled up as more came to be. Soon there were to many B-M to count covering the whole floor

The teen leans forwards as they watched some of the under bellies of the B-M come into view and even where they stood they would see the rows of bloody teeth.

" Where do my classmates and the upper-class-men think they can run to? You are cornered!" The person hisses out as they watched through mad eyes.

Some managed to get through the gaps of the building and windows. Some had found old baseball bats and were hitting them away. Others who could not get there had gathered by the main door hitting as hard as they could.

"Well they need to knew the trick I used if they want to open it." They said to themselves as they stares, glancing around the person notices that none of the teachers were left only the students. They kept watching as their blood spill for once, "But wait they have forgotten all about me!"

The broken teen laughs as loud as they could getting the attention of both the students and B-Ms. The B-M stopped their attack on the students and followed the new sound that person made. Dead eyes stares down at the ones who killed them into no longer caring about anything.

"Welcome! To! My! Secret! Hell!" The teen shouts out just as the B-M reaches them, grinning as the pain came down upon his flesh. "Bye bye Cuddles...my friend...


End file.
